Sorrento Cobane
Sorrento Cobane or Sorehto Kubano (only recognized by the latter in Developing Nation of Sorrento) (born 18 April 2279 in Rasnov, Romania) is Devon's obese, immature, selfish, manipulative, lazy, foul-mouthed, delusional, mean-spirited, racist, xenophobic (only of cockneys), sociopathic, narcissistic, and ill-tempered neighbor. He is in no way related to or affiliated with Kurt Cobain. He is much like Lenon, except he is NOT sexist, homophobic, greedy, or at all gay. He lives in a volcano. His father was a marijuana addict. Biography Unlike most characters in the series, Sorrento is generally grumpy, tactless, miserable, short-tempered, sarcastic, and narcissistic. He dislikes many things, including his consistently annoying neighbors Devon and Trenton, his job at the Fuud Faktery, and is constantly aloof towards the citizens of Seattle. He is very open about his dissatisfaction with his job, and has frequently displayed unprofessional behavior such as sleeping at his counter, failing to clean his workplace, and reading art magazines instead of attending to customers. Sorrento enjoys playing his cor anglais (at an elementary level with frequent missed notes and poor intonation, though Sorrento considers himself a brilliant musical prodigy), modern dance, abstract art, relaxing, public radio, select television programs, and just about anything else that he considers "fancy". He does not like anyone, except his mother. In Men vs. Wild, it was revealed that Sorrento was a happy and laid back person with a secret garden, but it changes when a Moai statue falls on him falls over him and his garden, and Devon bought the house. The years of irritation with Devon and Trent have turned Sorrento into the sarcastic and grumpy character that he is today. Although Sorrento likes to consider himself as above the mundane, he often participates in immature activities of his peers, even constantly exhibiting an unhealthy obsession with and dedication to such activities when exposed to them. In the episode The Burger of Doom (Dun Dun Dun!), for instance, it is revealed that he has never had a Ulti-meat Burger. When he finally begins to eat one, he discovers he actually enjoys them and proceeds to eat so many of them that he gains weight and explodes. In another episode, DT-408, he initially scoffs at Devon and Trent's attempt to have fun just by playing in a cardboard box, but obsesses over how they are able to "make the box work" when he hears noises coming from inside the box. In yet another episode, The Snowball Fight, he grudgingly participates in a snowball fight with Devon and Trent, but becomes so engrossed in the game that he builds a huge snow fort and continues to throw snowballs long after his neighbors have gone inside. Sorrento was introduced in the series premiere of the show, as the cashier of the Fuud Faktery restaurant. He has held this position for the entire series, and serves as the co-worker of Devon, who is the establishment's part-time friturier (pronounced fʁityʁje). His home is a stone volcano designed to look like the Mount St. Helens and Mount Pinatubo alike. The "lava" of the volcano consists of the house's only stained glass window on the fourth floor. He has sought more prestigious and lucrative careers in the arts but has largely failed, as his arch-rival, a similarly designed but much more successful and rich man named Napoleon Francoir (pronounced "frãswäʁ), regularly notes whenever he appears. Only in one episode of the series (Banda de Cerebros a Tope) does Sorrento ever grasp the level of success he desires, when he (much to his surprise) conducts a band composed of city residents in a performance of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" in front of a large crowd at the Epcot Ball, causing Napoleon to have a heart attack. Sorrento was born on 18 April 1984 in Rasnov, Romania. He is also ruler of the DNoS and the father of Princess Jernea Kubano of DNoS. Category:Characters Category:Musicians